


Eight Ways To Say I Love You

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Niles has but eight chances to tell Daphne that he loves her or risk losing her forever.





	1. A Midwinternight's Dream

He loved her more than life itself. But he loved his wife, too. And that was the problem.

How ironic that the woman he'd chosen to spend the rest of his life with had run off to Arizona to contemplate the state of their marriage from her favorite spa, while the woman he truly loved; the woman he loved so deeply but could not have, was here in his home , the mansion that he shared with his wife. It was, by all accounts, the perfect setting for a romantic rendezvous; a beautiful woman-no… not a woman, but a goddess, distraught over an unforeseen breakup, and he, a successful, sophisticated, suave and (dare he say?) handsome man were now stranded here, trapped by a dark and stormy night.

He knew that his marriage was crumbling before his eyes. He could feel it. The pain was great; that was certain, but it also opened up opportunities, one in particular. If Maris no longer loved him then he would simply find someone who would. Someone whom he could love in return. And after much searching he had found her unexpectedly in the form of Daphne Moon.

His heart warmed at the thought of her. She was beautiful; an angel, a gift from the heavens above. And oh, how he loved her. From the first moment he'd seen her, standing in his brother's living room, his life had changed in ways he couldn't have even imagined.

If he hadn't done such a stupid thing; hiding in the closet wearing only the eye patch of his pirate costume in order to seduce his wife, he and Daphne wouldn't have been thrust into this situation now. Daphne's generosity overwhelmed him as he heard himself accepting her offer to make a romantic dinner for him and his wife in order to rekindle the flame that was slowly starting to extinguish. Now he fought hard to resist his temptations as he looked at her, mesmerized at the sight of the way she looked in Maris' silk nightgown. Like an angel…

The fire was roaring in the fireplace and he gazed upon her as she lay on the expensive Persian rug, her head cradled by a fringed pillow. He stared at her, taking in her beauty. Oh, how he longed to kiss her. To feel, just once, her lips upon his.

And then it happened…

Not the kiss he wanted so desperately, but the harsh intrusion of reality. As Daphne had pointed out, his glockenspiel had sprung to life. It had indeed. His heart raced as if by cruel fate when he was but for a moment delighted that his precious wedding gift heirloom form Vienna had miraculously started to work again.

"Maris will be delighted!" He'd shouted. And then he sank even further onto the floor, having temporarily forgotten why Daphne was at the mansion in the first place.

"Maris…"

He rose to his feet and went to sit upon the sofa, his angel kneeling in front of him. She listened intently to his heartfelt sentiment about how much he loved his wife. He did love Maris. He did! And nothing would ever change that, except…

"I hope that someday some man will feel about me." Daphne was saying in her quiet, sweet voice.

He looked deeply into her eyes. This was his chance; his huge chance to reveal what was in his heart.

"Oh Daphne, don't worry. There's already someone who loves you deeply. Someone who can't take his eyes off of you, or get you out of his mind. Someone who thinks that you're the most wonderful woman in the world. And that someone happens to be-."

She was leaning toward him now and smiling. "You're so sweet. And those are the nicest words that anyone has ever said to me. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

His heart was pounding furiously and he cursed himself for his coyness. "You're welcome, Daphne." He replied, trying his best to sound sincere.

"Mrs. Crane is a very lucky woman to have you for a husband. I hope that your happiness will last forever."

He was silent for a long while, afraid that if he spoke, his voice would tremble. But then he regained his confidence; if only for a moment. "Thank you, Daphne. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I lo-" The boldly stated, yet unfinished earned him a kiss on his cheek; his skin burning from the feeling of her lips. Once again he had lost his nerve. It was as though it was a sign...

If only she knew how much he loved her. If only he could tell her… just three, no... four little words… "I love you, Daphne."

If only.

It wouldn't happen tonight, but one day when he was braver.

He'd make sure of it.


	2. Frasier Crane's Day Off

The day had been long and exhausting, but enjoyable in an odd sort of way, save for a few minor mishaps (unknowingly giving advice to a cat, for instance). But there were also rewarding moments such as when he'd managed to reunite estranged couple Howard and Lois, simply by getting them to say three little words; I love you. It made him feel truly special.

Perhaps what he was feeling now was the effect of something more than special; a revelation. Finally he had started to understand the perils that his older brother went through day after day, faced with having to give advice to complete strangers without seeing them face to face; without being able to establish any kind of relationship with them. There was none of that in the world of radio psychiatry; just five to ten minutes to come up with advice that would hopefully solve the listener's problem.

As Niles pulled his car into the parking garage at the Elliott Bay Towers, he was still smiling. He was happy to fill in for his ailing brother. It pained him to think of Frasier being sick, but knowing that Daphne was there to take care of him made Niles feel a lot better. And suddenly he had an idea; a brilliant idea.

Filled with a new sense of purpose, he hurriedly turned off the engine and climbed out of the car, running as fast as he could into the building.

Now he stood at his brother's door, his heart on his sleeve. With a trembling finger, he rang the doorbell and waited, albeit impatiently for the door to be answered.

After what felt like an eternity the door was opened, and suddenly she was there; an angel… a vision. Wearing a floral skirt and soft orange sweater, she was incredibly beautiful, as always. His heart pounded in his chest at the sight of her. She was so beautiful. So…

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

"What? Oh, yes, I-I was just-."

She opened the door wider and smiled. "Where is me head? Why don't you come in?"

With his hands behind his back, he casually entered the living room. "So… How's the patient?"

"Doing much better. Why don't you go and see him? He's resting, but I'm sure that he wouldn't mind your company."

"Thank you, Daphne."

He began to make his way toward his brother's room, when he turned around. "Um…Daphne?"

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"You didn't… happen to catch my show, did you?"

To his surprise she smiled. "As a matter of fact I did. You were quite good if I do say so mesself! Even your father thought so!"

"H-he did?"

"Yes and I'm so proud of you for getting that couple-Howard and Lois-to say I love you!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This angel… his goddess… was proud of him? He felt his cheeks warm at the compliment. "Well, it wasn't much. Just-."

"Nonsense. It takes a lot of courage to tell someone you love them; even someone you've loved for a long time! They're not just words, you know! You can't-."

"Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"There's something… Something I need to tell you."

"Oh… it sounds serious. What is it?"

He swallowed hard, knowing that the next words out of his mouth would change their lives forever so he'd better make them count. It was best to say them quickly and not beat around the bush. "D-Daphne... There's something that you should know..."

"All right. What is it?"

He took a deep breath. "I love-."

"Yes?"

"I-I love…"

She smiled and came closer to him, her hand on his shoulder. "I know you love your brother, Dr. Crane and he loves you very much. It was very sweet of you to offer to take over his show for him. I know it means a lot to him."

He let out a breath, defeated once more. "W-well... I do love Frasier, it's true, bu actually-."

"Hush now. Everything will be fine. Now go on and see him and while you're gone I'll make a pot of coffee. You worked hard and I'm sure you could use a nice hot drink. How about some scones to go with that coffee?"

He smiled, wanting so much to kiss her at that moment. But how could he possibly kiss her when he couldn't even tell her how he felt? He was a coward in every sense of the word. First in his mansion on that rainy, stormy night (When they were utterly and completely alone) and now at Frasier's. His luck was running out faster than he thought possible. But he wouldn't give up. He'd never give up.

Perhaps talking to his brother would do him a world of good. After all, Frasier was the radio psychiatrist in the family.


	3. Daphne's Room

She was staring at him in absolute horror, wearing a look he'd never thought he'd see-or wanted to see. But how could he blame her? What other reaction could she have possibly had, after walking into her room to find the three men whom she trusted most going through her personal belongings? And Niles was the guiltiest of them all, holding her lacy (and very sexy) nightgown against his chest. He couldn't even imagine what she must be thinking and while his father and brother dared to attempt an apology, Niles remained silent. What could he say? He'd violated her privacy in one of the most demeaning ways possible-and all because of his selfishness.

"Get out! Get out! All of you! Right this instant!" She screamed, sending all three Crane men scrambling. Even Eddie was startled. The bra fell from his mouth and despite the rush to leave the room, it was hard for Niles not to look at the lacy fabric without wondering if he'd ever get the chance to see how beautiful Daphne must be when she wore-

His arm was nearly pulled out of joint when he felt his brother dragging him into the hallway. The door slammed shut, causing Niles to wince at the sound.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." Frasier said, running his hand over his brow.

"It sure didn't." his father agreed. "We should give her time to cool off."

"That's a good idea." Frasier agreed.

"Frasier, I'm sorry. This was my fault." Niles admitted.

"You're damn right it was your fault!" Frasier snapped his words stinging.

"What in the hell were you thinking, wanting to sneak into her room like that?" his father demanded.

He stared at the two men, at a loss for words. "I-I…"

"Well, there's no sense in sitting around here. Daphne's b0ound to be mad as hell for a while." Martin said. "Maybe we should just… get out of here for a few hours."

"I agree, Dad." Frasier said. "Why don't we go to McGinty's? I'll buy. I sure could use a beer."

"Me too." Martin replied.

Niles sighed deeply, watching his father and brother head for the door. Both men paused and then turned around. "You coming, Niles?"

"Um, no. I think I'll just… head home."

"Well, whatever you do, don't talk to Daphne. Come on Fras. Niles, I mean it! Don't talk to her at all! She's already furious enough! In fact, you should probably leave now before she comes out of that room. She's liable to kill you!"

"Dad, honestly-."

"What, you think I'm kidding, Frasier? Did you see the look on her face?"

"Yes, I did, Dad. And tomorrow we'll go first thing and buy her a new car."

"Bribery, huh?"

"Well, call it whatever you want, but I prefer to think of it as a peace offering."

"There'll be no peace in this house for a while, you can count on that. Niles, leave Daphne alone!"

"Dad, I-."

"I mean it son! Just go home!"

The door slammed shut, leaving Niles alone in the living room. But he had no intention of leaving, not until he'd made things right with Daphne; if that was even possible. He knew he was staking a huge risk, even bigger than before, but this was something he had to do.

He sat perfectly still, his heart still racing from her unexpected outburst. As a distraction, he grabbed one of Frasier's books from the shelf and settled onto the sofa, feigning interest in the words on the pages.

Suddenly he heard a door open and close and felt someone enter the room. He turned, realizing instantly that it was a mistake. His angel stood there, staring at him, her expression one of annoyance, anger and hurt. And-were those tears in her eyes? Dear God please don't let it be so. But she immediately looked away.

"I thought you'd be gone." She said, her face turned away from him.

"Well, I was, but I wanted to-."

"I have nothing to say to you, Dr. Crane. Nothing at all."

Again he was stung, much worse than before and he swallowed hard. "I understand."

"Do you, Dr. Cane? Do you really understand? I need me privacy! I thought you, your brother and your father understood that!"

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I-Please don't blame Frasier or Dad. The fault was completely mine."

"It's nice of you to stand up for your brother. It's more than me brothers did for me, but-."

"It's true, Daphne. I'm the one who went into your room. Dad and Frasier tried to stop me! I wasn't going to enter your room at all, actually. I just wanted-."  
After a long silence she glared at him and crossed her arms. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me what was so important that you had to go into me room?"

"I-I…"

"Fine, don't tell me! I don't care! I don't feel like talking to you anyway! I'll be in me room, so I suggest that you leave! And I'd appreciate it if you didn't come back for a while."

The knife cut deeper into his soul, but he knew that he deserved it, and he felt tears stinging his eyes.

"All right." He said, barely able to hear his own words.

She walked off and slammed the door, shaking his nerves yet again. Eddie was nowhere to be found, most likely hiding, which was what Niles ought to be doing. But he couldn't leave; not just yet. He glanced around the condo but for a moment until he found a slim notepad and the words "shopping list" on the top. It was hardly appropriate, but it was the best he could do. He grabbed a pen and sat down at the table, composing a note.

Dear Daphne, I cannot express to you enough how deeply sorry I am for invading your privacy. However, there was a reason for my actions, even though my reason is certainly not enough to warrant forgiveness. If anyone knows about privacy it's I. As a psychiatrist I deal with such issues all the time, at home and at the office and you of all people deserve only the best.  
As for my own reasons for entering your room, I'm sure you will find this pretentious, and you'll probably think that I'm completely psychotic but please believe me when I say that what I'm about to tell you is the truth.

Like I said earlier (and was too cowardly to finish; seems to be a constant with me), I wasn't planning on going into your room. I only wanted to press my cheek against the door and feel the wood grain against my skin. If I can't have you for my own, being as close to you as possible is the next best thing.

By now I gather you're reading this in disbelief and even I can't believe I'm saying it but I swear, Daphne, it's the truth. You see, I'm in love with you. I know it's too late now, but I just wanted you to know, for whatever it's worth. I do love you Daphne Moon. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you, folding laundry right here in this living room. And I will love you forever.

With love,

Niles Crane.

With a sigh he carefully folded the note and moved slowly down the hallway until he came to her room. He started to knock, but he didn't care, choosing instead to attempt to slide it under the door. He leaned down just a bit, in time to see Eddie scampering into the hallway. "Go away!" he hissed, praying that the dog would leave. But, as he expected the Jack Russell Terrier would not budge. He left the note where it was, smack in the middle of the hallway. She was sure to see it, as soon as she opened her door. But by then he'd be long gone.

He returned to the living room, his heart racing with ridiculous visions of her picking up his note and reading the words. She was sure to be stunned, but it was the only way he knew to tell her how he felt. He certainly couldn't tell her to her face. Not now anyway, and perhaps not ever. Hopefully in time she would, as his father said "cool off" and they could talk about his note; that if she ever wanted to see him again.

He was just about to pick up his keys and walk out the door when Eddie appeared beside him, the paper between his teeth. Disgusted, Niles reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and covered his hand with it, before gently prying the note from the dog's mouth. It was shredded beyond belief. Daphne would never be able to read it.

But perhaps that was a given. He walked out of the condo and headed for his car. He didn't deserve her, not after what he'd done. And he doubted he ever would.


	4. Moon Dance

The drive home was silent, save for Daphne's constant chattering about the "lovely evening" they'd had and how they'd "fooled everyone". Ordinarily, hearing her sweet voice would put Niles into a state of euphoria, but not now; not when she'd unknowingly broken his heart.

In the coat pocket of his tuxedo, he could feel the stiffness of the small card; the business card that had been given to him by Claire Barnes, along with the invitation to go dancing. Had he not felt so used and disappointed, he wouldn't have given a woman like Claire Barnes a second thought; not on a night like tonight when he was out with a goddess. But now he couldn't ignore his feelings of hurt. At least Claire saw him for who he really was.

Daphne on the other hand-

Daringly he glanced at her and for a moment their eyes met. "… Don't you, Dr. Crane?"

He blinked in surprise, having no idea what she'd been talking about. But he couldn't let her know that he'd been ignoring her, even if he was, dare he think it, angry with her for shattering his heart. And so he feigned a smile. "I certainly do, Daphne!"

Like an excited child, she clapped her hands in delight. "That's wonderful, Dr. Crane! I'm so happy to hear you say that!"

"Well, thank you Daphne. I meant it."

Her hand was on his shoulder, causing him to shudder at her touch. "I'm glad, Dr. Crane."

Silence fell between them once more and mercifully they soon arrived at the Elliott Bay Towers. His attempt at being a gentleman never wavered, despite his heartache. He climbed out of the car and walked to the passenger side to open the door for her. She took his hand, making him shudder once more. "Thank you. You're such a gentleman, Dr. Crane."

He almost smiled. "Right." He muttered, praying that she hadn't heard him. But to cover his bases, he smiled. "I'll escort you into the condo."

Her arm linked through his and they made their way to the lobby, where he felt a pair of eyes on them.

"Well, don't you look nice? What have you two been up to this evening?"

Niles cringed at the voice of Morrie, the doorman. His evening at the Snow Ball with Daphne was the last thing he wanted to talk about, but of course Daphne had other ideas. She chattered on and on about their evening, describing everything in detail, giving no thought to his feelings on the subject. And why should she?

"Well, it sounds like you two had quite an evening. Goodnight."

He waved dismissively feeling Daphne's hold on his arm increase and they headed toward the elevator.

The doors opened on the nineteenth floor and they stepped out, moving toward condo 1901. They stood face to face, standing at his brother's door step. He wanted to leave, to forget that the evening had even happened, but he couldn't move. He didn't dare. "Well, Daphne I can't thank you enough for filling in as my date and for the dancing lessons."

She smiled and took his hand, stroking it lightly. "It was my pleasure. You're a wonderful dancer, Dr. Crane. Everyone knows it now. You should be proud of yourself!"

"Oh, I am. Um… Dad's probably waiting up for you."

"That's right. Your father did say he was going to wait up, didn't he?" she laughed, filling his ears with the musical sound and then kissed his cheek. "I had a lovely time, Dr. Crane."

"Thank you, Daphne so did-."

Her lips on his cheek caused his heart rate to quicken and for a moment he'd forgotten all about his heartache. Perhaps the Snow Ball was the wrong place to tell her what was in his heart. Perhaps it was best to do it right here, where they were alone. She couldn't call him in actor when they were standing in the hallway.

"Daphne, about tonight, the things I said to you on the dance floor-."

"They were lovely, Dr. Crane. I don't know how you thought of them, but they worked perfectly."

"Well, actually-."

Her lips were on his, ever so softly and she drew back smiling. "I'd best get inside. Goodnight."

"Um, goodnight... Daphne."

On his way down to the lobby, he replayed the evening in his head again and again. How could she possibly have thought for one minute that the words he was saying when they were dancing weren't sincere? How could the words'; "You're a goddess, you're an angel, you're beautiful" been misconstrued?

With a sigh, he walked past Morrie and back to his car where he winced upon seeing the red rose he'd bought for her sitting in the passenger seat, right where she'd left it, tossing it aside as though it meant nothing to her.

At that moment, his heart felt the same way. What was it that they said in baseball? Three strikes you're out? He had no idea what a strike was when it came to the ridiculous sport, but he assumed it meant chances. And his chances of winning Daphne's heart were suddenly starting to fade; that is if he'd ever had any chance at all.


	5. The Two Mrs. Cranes

"This is my new husband, Niles Crane."

The words, although a huge exaggeration of the truth, were music to his ears; like the most beautiful symphony that had ever been written. But it wasn't just the words that had him floating high above cloud nine. It was the fact that Daphne was kissing him again and again, as though she really was in love with him.

So what if the charade was merely to impress-or deter rather-her old boyfriend-turned fiancé- Clive from rekindling their English romance? Niles would do anything to get close to Daphne, including something that would normally go completely against his ethics. He knew he should stop. It was wrong to continue this and he knew that he should just tell her to be completely honest with the man and tell him that she was no longer interested. Clearly that was the case. But his heart wouldn't let him say the words, no matter how much his conscience protested.

"Don't I feel like a … Wow… Well, congratulations, Niles! You're a very lucky man!"

"Th-thank you." Niles blurted out.

"Well I can see how happy you two are." Clive said, glancing at Daphne and the way she was holding tightly to Niles' arm. "But why didn't your mum announce it in the papers?"

"Oh, we decided not to do that silly stuff." Daphne said, pulling Niles closer to her. "Didn't we darling?"

"We certainly did-um, didn't." Niles said, trying to keep his voice from quivering.

"What?"

"Never mind, Clive." Daphne said. "The point is that Niles and I are very happy together and we love each other very much. Don't we, Darling?"

"Yes, absolutely. I love you, Daphne. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

The words made him feel euphoric, for they weren't simply words he'd made up. They were words he'd longed to say for as long as he could remember.

"And you're the most handsome man in the entire world." Daphne replied. She didn't mean it, of course but just to imagine that she did was enough to make him feel like he could fly. "I love you so much."

Before he could say anything more she was kissing him again and again. Her lips were so soft and it was becoming harder and harder to pull away. But to his dismay, she was the one who drew back first. "Darling, may I see you in the kitchen?"

"Of course, my angel!" He called to her. With the grace of Fred Astaire he floated into the kitchen where she was standing by the counter, her eyes wide. "What is it?"

"Oh Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry I caught you off-guard like that. I didn't expect him to just show up here at your brother's place. I didn't' mean to lie to him but it seemed like the kindest way to let him down. I didn't' mean to put you in an awkward position."

"Daphne, when it comes to you, no position is too…" He gasped as she bent over to put something on the bottom shelf of the refrigerator, affording him a rarely seen glance at her backside. But all too soon she stood upright. Her hands were on his shoulders and she was looking at him in all seriousness. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, um… Daphne, there's something I need to tell you. When I said that I loved you, I meant it. I really do love you."

But instead of being shocked, or even angry, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's perfect, Dr. Crane. Just say it exactly in that way and Clive will never know that we're not really in love! Oh, it's fun to pretend, isn't it?"

He sighed deeply and picked up the glasses of wine she'd poured and walked into the living room. Sure it was fun to pretend sometimes, but when it came to Daphne Moon, reality was so much better.

Once again he'd missed his chance.


	6. Ham Radio

He was so angry that he could barely meet his brother's eyes as they finished straightening up the sound booth at the KACL studios. The entire evening, the one that was surprisingly filled with such potential, had been one disaster after another. Niles thought he was merely doing his older brother a favor by agreeing to take part in his production of "Nightmare Inn." It was a promising radio show; one that Niles had truly and honestly hoped would be a success. But now he was livid.

Instead of getting a chance to showcase his voice talents, he had been subjected to making a complete jackass out of himself. Who in the world had ever heard of one person playing multiple parts in a radio production? Instead of reading what he'd practiced, Niles had been instructed-no, forced, to provide voices for so many characters that he'd lost track of them and then out of pure frustration, ended up killing them (with a balloon and a straight pin), putting them out of their (and the audience's) misery.

It was not at all what he'd agreed to. But as usual, Frasier didn't bother asking his opinion. He just assumed that his little brother would play along with anything, no matter how ridiculous. Well, this was the last straw; the final straw. And so they drove home with the same heavy silence between them. And Niles would rather be anywhere than in the car with his demeaning older brother. He would have driven to his own home had it not been for the fact that he'd left his car at Frasier's. Well, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

The closer they came to the Elliot Bay Towers, the more apprehensive he felt. The only consolation was the hope that his father and Daphne weren't home. And then he shuddered. Dear God, had he actually thought such a thought?  
For the first time I his existence he wished that his angel wouldn't be around. The thought was unbearable. Still, if she were there when they arrived, he didn't think that he could bear the humiliation.

But as Frasier inserted his key into the lock, Niles could hear their unmistakable voices.

Damn.

Reluctantly he followed his brother into the condo, wincing at the sound of his father's voice and the voice of his angel.

"Hey Fras!"  
"Hello, Dr. Crane."

Frasier held up his hand to silence them. "Look, I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it!"

"What are you talking about Fras?"

"Dad, you know very well what I'm talking about! Don't tell me that you weren't listening. I mean, you usually don't and I'm always perturbed by the fact that you refuse to listen to my work, but in this case it would be a blessing!"

"Yeah, we heard it!" His father replied. But then he fell silent. Niles didn't have to hear anymore. The fact that his father and Daphne weren't saying anything… that was the blessing. Frasier however was not satisfied at all.

"AND?" Frasier prompted.

"You gave it a good try." Their father said.

"It was a disaster, NO THANKS TO YOU!" Frasier yelled, turning around. And it was then that Niles realized that the comment was meant for him. His brother was glaring at him. GLARING!

"HOW DARE YOU!" Niles spat. "You're blaming ME for this?"

"Niles, just calm down, okay?" Their father yelled.

"No I won't calm down, Dad! I can't believe you, Frasier!"

"It's your fault you know!" Frasier shot back sending a death ray vision directly to Niles.

"How can it be my fault?" Niles yelled. "This radio broadcast was YOUR idea! YOU wrote it, YOU casted it and YOU…. Are the biggest ego-maniac I've ever met!"

"ME? What about YOU, you pompous-."

"EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN!" their father yelled. "JUST SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU!"

"But Dad-."

"ENOUGH! Now, knock it off! I've had more than enough of you two!"

"So have I!" Frasier yelled. "Niles, get out of my house!"

"FRASIER!"

"Dr. Crane, how could you?"

The painful sting of his brother's words (that so eerily echoed the words of his estranged wife, Maris, who was forever throwing him out of their home) was lessened by the sound of Daphne's sweet voice.

"Get out, Niles!" Frasier was yelling. "Get out NOW!"

"You don't have to leave, Niles." His father yelled. "Now this is my house too and I say you can stay!"

Niles nodded. "Thank you, Dad but I think its best that I go."

"Dr. Crane, stay… please."

His heart rejoiced. His angel was actually asking (dare he think, begging?) him to stay! But he couldn't do it. The humiliation far outweighed the pleasure of Daphne's company. And suddenly he couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes. "I-I can't. I really need to go. I'm sorry, Daphne."

"But Dr. Crane-."

"Niles, don't go!" his father was saying. "It's not your fault."

Niles swallowed hard and eyed his father. "I'm sorry. Goodbye, Dad; Daphne."

He walked out of the condo and closed the door. As he waited for the elevator, tears welled in his eyes. Dear God, he might start crying. All the more reason to leave as quickly as possible.

But just as the elevator doors opened, he heard-

"Dr. Crane?"

He whirled around, mesmerized by the sight of her. "Daphne..."

She moved toward him, making his heart beat faster. "Please don't leave. Your father and I don't want you to leave."

"But Frasier-."

"How dare he treat you so deplorably! He has no right!"

"I'm afraid he had every right, Daphne. I ruined-."

Her fingers went to his mouth and he shuddered at the touch of her soft skin.

"I heard the show. Your father and I were listening."

He groaned. This was even worse than he imagined. "Daphne…"

Again her fingers went to his lips, silencing him.

"It's not your fault." She repeated. "Now I know that it didn't go at all the way your brother had planned and there was Mr. Wang who was mute… but he wasn't mute last night, was he?"

Niles almost laughed remembering how Bulldog, who seemed cool and confident about playing Mr. Wang, suddenly developed a severe case of stage fright. And as it were, he absolutely refused to say a word. "Um, no… he wasn't."

"That's what I thought. But anyway, Dr. Crane, if it's any consolation, I was impressed with the way you were able to do so many voices in such a short amount of time! It was brilliant!"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was astonishing enough when she'd told him that she was proud of him and even more astonishing when she chose him to role-play as her husband (a role that he would gladly play for the rest of his life), even if it was to shoo away an old fiancé. But now… to hear that she was not only impressed with him but that she found him brilliant… it was like a dream come true. Or one of them anyway.

And finally he smiled.

Her smile grew wider and she drew him into her arms. "Now that's what I like to see… I love your smile, Dr. Crane. It's much nicer than seeing you so upset. Now I'm going to go and get your brother and demand that he apologize. And then you're going to come in and enjoy some biscuits with us."

"But-."

"No!" she said firmly, making his eyebrows rise in surprise.

"What?"

"No, you're not getting away with leaving again! I insist that you stay here, do you understand?"

"Um… yes…"

"All right. Now come here and let me give you another hug. Oh, I love you, Dr. Crane, even if your brother doesn't appreciate you."

He felt tears spring to his eyes and he was grateful that she couldn't see them. He needed this so badly, the feel of her arms around him, the scent of her perfume wafting around his nose. "I love you too, Daphne. I love you so much."

The minute the words were out of his mouth, he could hardly believe that he'd said them. Had he really…

And then she drew back staring at him in disbelief. "Did you say something, Dr. Crane?"

"What? I-."

"Oh, silly me. I must be hearing things again. I guess I'm just so angry at your father still that I imagined the two of you saying that you loved each other. But it doesn't have to be me imagination. Come inside with me and I'll go get him."

"But Daphne-."

His hand was in hers and she was pulling him into the condo, where he found his brother waiting for him.

"Frasier…"

"Niles, we need to talk. Dad, Daphne… can we have a few moments alone, please?"

"Of course." Daphne said. "I'll just be in me room reading."

"Yeah, and I'm beat. I'm just going to hit the sack early. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

"Goodnight… Daphne."

Frasier began talking, apologizing for what had happened. But Nile wasn't listening. He was staring at his angel, who disappeared into the hallway, wondering if she'd ever hear the words that he so desperately wanted her to hear.

Because as it stood, it didn't seem that it was meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Niles hesitated only for a moment before quietly entering the room adjacent from his. He had no right to be there, but he was feeling bold and what perfect time to say what was in his heart than at a romantic ski lodge? With any luck, Daphne would be in his arms, or at least sharing a few kisses by a roaring fire. The idea made his heart sing with joy. It was, by all accounts a dream he'd had again and again since they'd arrived at the cabin, and even more often back in Seattle. And now he wanted nothing more than for that dream to come true.

And so he stood at her bathroom door, knocking lightly. "Hello? it's Niles."

"Wait a minute!" Came the muffled reply.

"O-Okay." And then he shook his head. "A-actually no. I can't wait. If I don't say this now, I'll lose my nerve. I need you. I've wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

He paused, waiting for her reply. But why was she taking so long? Perhaps he'd upset her. Or maybe she was angry…

Dear God….

The door opened and he quickly prepared an excuse, which was certain not to be believed, but when he looked up it was he who stood there in complete disbelief. For it wasn't Daphne standing in front of him at all.

"Y-you're not…"

It was Annie, wearing the very sexy black and red nightgown that she'd announced was a birthday gift from Daphne. And then she moved toward him, attempting to cover his body with hers. But despite her sexy appearance, he couldn't help thinking that she wasn't really that attractive at all. Her read and black nightgown was nothing compared to the angelic white robe or the silk multicolored nightgown that Daphne had been wearing when he'd entered her room (which was obviously not this one) before.

She looked like an absolute angel, whereas Annie… did not. But he could barely open his mouth to speak.

"No… I'm not whomever you've mistaken me for. I'm Annie." She breathed. "And I'm all yours, Niles Crane. I feel the same way."

"A-About what?"

She laughed and ran her hand through his hair, content to watch him suffer. And then the worst thing imaginable happened when she gave him a scorching kiss. If he closed his eyes he could just imagine that she wasn't Annie, but-.

"Dear God!" he shouted, pulling away from her.

"What's wrong, Niles?"

"I-I can't… do this! It isn't right! D-Daphne-."

But she was unfazed by his actions. "Forget about Daphne. Tonight it will just be you and me."

"Y-you mean you and… I…don't… no… this is wrong. I'm sorry Annie, but Daphne-."

"I know." She said, surprising him.

"Y-you do? But h-how…"

"She told me that you were going through a divorce. And well, I've never been through a divorce; even with my last boyfriend, but I can see by the look in your eyes that you're not happy."

He stared at her in disbelief wondering how anyone could be so beautiful and yet so uneducated. "Um… no… I'm not. But Daphne…"

"Oh damn, that's right. She told me not to bother you, but I thought she meant the other guy; what's his name again? Frasier? Oh well… I guess I'll go back to my room."

"Um… I think that's a good-no wait…I'll leave. This is your room. I'm sorry. I must have-."

He turned to leave, eager to return to the comfort of his room. At least there he could curl up into a ball in his bed… and die.

"Goodnight, Niles."

"Goodnight… Annie."

The moment he was in his room, he removed his robe and climbed into the bed, sinking into the plush comforter. He was shivering uncontrollably, from the cold air but he didn't care. Nothing in the world could warm him now.

He looked out of the window at the falling snow. Like Daphne it was incredibly beautiful. But it was not his; nor would it ever be.


	8. Three Valentines

He winced in pain as he carried the flowers and chocolate to his car, doing his best to ignore the stares of passersby. He supposed he couldn't blame them. It was, after all, Valentine's Day and not at all uncommon for a man to purchase such items.

However he doubted that few men looked as he did; their hair disheveled, clothes tattered and torn and on their face, a look of despair.

But he did his best to ignore them and stared straight ahead as he made his way to his car. It took some doing, what with his decrepit appearance and slow pace. He was winded by the time he arrived at his car, feeling as though he'd run a marathon after being run over by a truck. And the simple act of climbing into his car took a multitude of effort, but he hoped and prayed that by the time he reached his destination that the pain and humiliation would be worth it.

The car started easily, a godsend after what he'd been through, and within seconds he was making his way toward Russano's Restaurant. He was taking a huge risk coming here, especially in his current state of dishevelment. But wasn't life about taking risks? And when it came to love, this was a risk worth taking, even if it ended badly.

He shuddered at the thought.

No. He wouldn't let it end badly. He absolutely refused to.

Without giving it another thought, he walked into the front door of Russano's painfully aware of the horrified glances that he received. Ordinarily he wouldn't be caught dead-or at least looking as though he were already dead-in any public place, but this was his last chance.

The maître d eyed him curiously, obviously appalled at Niles' appearance. Well that made two of them.

"Sir, do you have a reservation?"

He looked down at the carpeted floor; the one that needed a thorough cleaning. The nerve of this place, leaving it in such a shoddy state on Valentine's Day of all-

"SIR!"

He looked up sharply. "What?"

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Um… no, I-."

"I'm sorry. It's Valentine's Day and we're only taking diners who have made prior reservations and who are-." The man wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Appropriately dressed."

Niles sighed deeply. "I know, and I don't normally look like this. I just-there's someone I need to see and then I promise I'll leave."

"But sir-."

"Just give me a minute-or ten-and I'll be out of your way-."

"But sir, you can't-."

Niles was no longer listening. He moved slowly, pushing his way past the man into the dining room where at least twenty pairs of eyes were staring at him, turning to each other with hushed whispers. His own eyes scanned the restaurant and he was about to give up hope when he saw a familiar sight; a slightly faded blue and black plaid flannel shirt and a head of gray hair. His father.

Niles' heart began beating rapidly with anticipation when he noticed the female figure sitting next to him. Wearing a strapless dress and her hair piled atop her head, it could only be one person…

"Daphne."

But as he moved closer, his heart began to sink. This couldn't be Daphne, for this angel was far too beautiful. He took a few more steps forward, trying his best to ignore the murmurs of disapproval around him. He was certain that he'd be thrown out but he was determined not to let that happen; not until he'd done what he came here to do.

Daringly he walked closer, until he was so close that he could hear the woman and his father talking. And his heart nearly shattered. The woman sitting next to his father, the woman he loved so deeply, was indeed Daphne. And she was crying.

He wanted so much to go to her and take her into his arms, but he didn't dare; not until he found out why she was so unhappy. He tilted his head to one side, turning his body slightly, allowing him to eavesdrop on their conversation. They were holding menus in their hands, about to order.

"What happened?" His father was asking.

Daphne began to sob, breaking Niles' heart even further. "Well, look around you! Nothing but couples in love! It's never going to be me!"

Niles could no longer stay as he was and went to her side, amazingly unnoticed by his father or his angel.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Crane!" Daphne was sobbing now. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I haven't cried like this since… New Year's Eve!"

"Daphne, please don't cry."

She looked up gasping at the sight of him. "Dr. Crane?"

"Yes… Um…"

"Niles, what in the hell are you doing here? And what in the hell happened to you?"

Daphne was on her feet at once. "You're hurt! Sit down here; let me take care of you! What happened?"

"Um, nothing. Look, Daphne there's something I need to say."

"Hush, now." She said, gently loosening his tie. Her fingertips brushed against his neck, making him feel like he might faint. "Let's get this tie off of you. Oh what happened to you, Dr. Crane?"

"Well, I-."

"You look like you've been hit by an eighteen wheeler!" Martin said, causing Daphne to glare at him.

"Go home, old man!" She yelled "I've had more than enough of you for one night!"

"Fine, I will! But how are you going to get home?"

"W-we'll take my car." Niles said.

"There, it's all settled! Now, go home!" Daphne yelled.

"Dad, before you go, there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"It's about Frasier's condo, you see…"

"Is this about your date at Frasier's?"

Niles sighed. "Well, yes actually. You see she never showed up and then-."

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

"But you don't even know what-."

"Look, whatever wine or food you spilled on the floor, I'll clean it up. In fact, I'll tell him that I did it."

Niles was shocked. "But, you can't! Frasier will kill you!"

"The hell he will!"

"But Dad, I really-."

"Niles, I said that I'll take care of it. Frasier won't be home for hours and that gives me plenty of time to go to McGinty's. Should have gone there in the first place. If I had known that Daphne was going to break down like a blubbering idiot-."

Daphne gasped. "Mr. Crane! I am not a-."

"Dad, it's fine. I'll take her home. Just… go and get your beer."

"All right son. And Daphne, for what it's worth, I enjoyed not having dinner with you."

"Thank you, Mr. Crane."

"Dad when you get home-."

"Niles, don't worry about it! Whatever it is, I can handle it."

"A-are you sure?"

"I've been around dead bodies and seen plenty of blood on murder victims so whatever it is-."

Niles put his fingers over his lips to keep from getting sick.

"Dr. Crane, you're turning green, are you sure you're all right?"

"I-I…"

"Oh dear, you said your date never arrived, didn't you? I'm so sorry. You must be starving."

"Well, I-."

"Now don't worry, Just sit down and our food should be here any minute."

"Our-our…."

"That's right. Since your father is leaving there's no sense in letting his food go to waste. And it's my treat, so don't even think about arguing that point."

"I-I…"

Her hands were on his shoulders (gently of course) guiding him to the table where she coaxed him to sit. He looked around nervously at the crowd that was speaking in hushed whispers. "M-maybe this isn't a good idea. Everyone is looking at us."

"Nonsense. Now our food should be here any minute and then when we're finished, I'll take you home. But we really should stop at the drugstore for something for those… Oh, Dr. Crane… you're hurt badly! What happened?"

He shook his head. "I-I don't want to talk about it."

She smile warmly and brushed his shoulder with her hand. "Oh, your nice suit! That woman who deserted you should be ashamed of herself! I bet you had a nice romantic dinner waiting for her, and soft music, didn't you, Dr. Crane?"

He stared at her in astonishment. "A-actually as a matter of fact-."

"I thought so. Oh, look. Our food is here."

"Your dinner, miss. And…" The waiter froze when he saw Niles. "Um sir, we have a dress code here."

Niles rose from the table. "I know… and I'll just be leaving."

Daphne grabbed his arm and coaxed him back into his chair. "You'll do no such thing!" And then she turned to the waiter. "What is wrong with you? Don't you have any heart at all? Can't you see that this man went through hell to meet me here for Valentine's Day? Put his plate on the table, now!"

The waiter was startled by her outburst and sat the steaming plate down immediately. "I-I'm, sorry, Ma'am."

"You should be! And just so you know, you've lost your tip, but you'd better treat us like royalty or you'll be losing your job as well! I'll make sure of that"

"Um… Okay, will there be anything else?"

"I'll let you know. Now just leave us alone!"

When the waiter turned on his heels to leave, the restaurant guests applauded. But Daphne was unfazed by the attention. She turned to Niles and took his hand. "The nerve of that man! And here I was blushing earlier because he said I was attractive!"

"But you are attractive, Daphne. You're beautiful..."

To his astonishment she brought his hand to her lips. "That's very sweet and so nice to hear. You're much better company than your father. But I know you're hurting so let's eat and get out of here."

They ate in comfortable silence and to her credit, she didn't ask him to tell her what had happened. Instead they talked about everything else, and soon he found himself laughing; laughing! After all that he'd been through it was a complete miracle.

All too soon the meal ended and despite his insistence Daphne paid the bill, a gesture that made him love her even more. And then he realized that he had to do something about it. It was Valentine's Day after all and if he didn't tell her now, he never would.

And so still holding her hand, he took a deep breath. "Daphne, there's something-."

She gasped. "Oh sod, I can't believe I almost forgot! Come on Dr. Crane, let's go and get something for those cuts. Oh dear… I wonder if we should go to the hospital?"

"That's not necessary, Daphne, really."

"Well, all right. But let's go to the store and we'll get some things to fix you right up."

They were still holding hands as they walked out of the restaurant. And when they got to his car, she paused. "It's not my place to ask and I would never do so, but would you like me to drive? You don't look very well."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful, Daphne. Thank you."

"I promise I'll be very careful."

"It's all right. I trust you completely."

Even in the darkness he could see her cheeks flush. "Dr. Crane…"

She helped him into the car, apologizing when he winced in pain. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine… or I will be."

"Are you sure? I'm worried."

His heart soared. "Thank you Daphne. But if I experience any discomfort, I'll go. Right now I just want to go home. "

"Of course you do. Now come on, let's get something to fix you up."

They drove to the nearest all-night drugstore where she hurried to the first aid aisle. It was there that she bought bandages, gauze, and antiseptic. And then right there in the parking lot, she tended to him as best she could. "Now I know it's not great but once we get you home, we'll take care of you some more, all right?"

"Thank you, Daphne. I can't…"

Once again her fingers were on his lips. "Just rest… We'll be home soon."

He did just that, allowing himself to lean his head back against the seat and closed his eyes while she drove to his embarrassingly shoddy apartment at the Shangri-La. Had he been more coherent, he would have insisted that they go back to Frasier's. But as it were he was actually glad to get home.

Suddenly he felt her fingers on his cheek. "We're home, Dr. Crane."

He opened his eyes and looked around, slightly disoriented. "Daphne…"

She got out of the car and went around to the passenger side, opening his door for him, and then in the sweetest gesture imaginable, she began to walk him to his apartment. But then he turned around. "Oh, wait… I've forgotten something."

"Oh… all right."

He winced as he leaned into the backseat of the car and retrieved the chocolates and flowers, which were amazingly intact. And then he smiled at her. "Okay. Now we can go."

Very slowly, with her arm in his, she led him to his apartment (The dreadful Shangri-La; had he not been in so much pain, he would have insisted that they return to Frasier's, where he was certain to face his brother's wrath, but at least it would be done in style) and when they arrived he retrieved his key and opened the door. His first thought was repulsion and embarrassment for the living arrangements he was forced to reside in, but she paid it no mind whatsoever and began gently removing his tattered coat. When she reached for his tie, he gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Um… no…"

"Good, this won't take long. I just want to get these clothes off of you."

His eyes widened, and then she laughed. "Oh Dear, that came out wrong, didn't it? I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. But it feels good to laugh, doesn't it?"

He smiled weakly. "I-."

"I'm sorry; it's not funny, is it? Oh I wish I knew how this happened! But we can talk about that later. Right now I want to make sure you're all better. How are you feeling?"

"Oh… I'm…"

"Well don't worry. Let me just get this shirt off of you and then we'll get you settled on the couch. Or do you prefer your bedroom?"

"I'm… I think I can manage…"

"Oh… all right. Well, be careful, okay? I'll get the things ready. Just take your time."

"Okay…"

As quickly as he could-which wasn't quick at all-he walked to his room and began slowly undressing himself. He found a pair of sweatpants and a worn t-shirt, clothes he'd normally never in a million years let Daphne see him wear, and attempted to put them on, wincing at the excruciating pain.

"Dr. Crane, are you all right?" She called from the living room.

"Y-yes, I'm… Oh…"

She was beside him in an instant, not caring that he was half dressed in front of her. It was as though she was used to it. She helped him remove his pants and shirt and then helped him put on his pajama pants and shirt, even buttoning it for him. Had he not been so disillusioned, he would have found the whole scenario completely suggestive. But he knew that she was only helping him get dressed out of friendship and concern. And she was a physical therapist. She'd dressed his father, she could certainly dress him. But even so, the romantic thoughts wouldn't leave his mind.

"There, now I bet you feel better, right?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm glad. Now come with me, and I'll get you all fixed up."

She took his hand and led him into the living room where she gently tended to each cut, scrape and bruise. And when she was finished she stroked his hair. "There. I'm sorry this happened to you, Dr. Crane. What a horrible thing to go through. But you'll be better soon. We'll watch those injuries and make sure they're all right in a few days."

"Thank you, Daphne."

"Now, you're probably exhausted so I bet you'll want to go to sleep now. I know I'm tired. Perhaps I should call your brother to come and get me-."

"No, absolutely not."

"But your brother isn't-."

"No, I mean… I can't let you leave now. It's late. Please… stay here. I insist. It's the least I can do."

"Stay here?"

"Well, if you don't want to…"

"No, it's… all right. I'll just sleep here on the sofa."

"I'll get you some bedding."

He moved to go into the hall closet but she stopped him. "No, Dr. Crane. Just rest. I'll get it."

"All right, but Daphne, there's something I need to talk to you about. Can we go into the living room?"

"Oh… of course."

He followed her out of his bedroom and into the living room where they sat on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just… Daphne there's something I need to tell you. Something I've been trying to tell you for some time now, but I just haven't found the courage."

"Dr. Crane, don't be silly. You can tell me anything."

He nodded. "I-I know, but I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of how you'll react. You see, I'm pretty sure you won't be expecting what I have to say."

"I see…"

Her expression turned to one of apprehension and he realized that he was frightening her. And so he turned to retrieve the chocolates and flowers handing them to her.

"These are for you."

The apprehension melted from her face and her lower lip trembled. "Dr. Crane, these are beautiful, but…what..."

"Well for Valentine's Day, but also to tell you that…."

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath, feeling bolder than he'd ever felt before. "I love you, Daphne."

"You-you what?"

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I felt it the first time we met, but I never acted on my feelings. I was with Maris and I thought it was just infatuation. That's what Dad and Frasier said. But now I know that it's far beyond that. It's far beyond anything I've ever imagined. I think about you all the time and I'm never going to stop thinking about you."

She began to cry. "Dr. Crane…"

"Please Daphne… Even if you can't tell me that you love me in return… I'll understand. But can you do me one favor?"

She nodded wordlessly as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Anything."

"Call me Niles."

"A-all right, Niles…"

He started to say something else but he realized that here was nothing more he could say. He moved forward to kiss her but then the most amazing thing happened.

She drew him into her arms and kissed him with everything she had. It was fare beyond anything he'd ever dreamed before. And when the heavenly kisses ended, he drew back. But only for a moment, for her lips were on his again.

And then he realized that he didn't need to hear her say that she loved him back. Not at the moment anyway.

Her kisses told him everything he needed to know.

THE END


End file.
